Fire, Water, Light, Dark And Magic
by georgina3101
Summary: after Roxas, Xion, Demyx and Axel have been killed by Sora they are given a second chance by the Celestial Spirits and are turned into spirits themselves. P.S. my spelling is crap
1. SPIRITS!

I will only say this once *Takes in a deep breath* I DO NOT OWN EITHER FAIRY TAIL OR KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE CHARICTERS BUT THE PLOT IS MINE

well enjoy

* * *

_Magnolia_

_A girl, about 18 years old, walking across a bridge with long blond hair, her fringe parted to one side and part of her hair up in a blue ribbon. She was wearing a blue mini skirt and white top (that shows off most of her boobs) for most people in magnolia this was a common sight for the girl was a semi-famous mage from the guild Fairy Tail. She is called Lucy Heartphillia the stellar spirit mage._

_Celestial spirit world_

_In this part of the stellar spirit world there is only darkness for this is where celestial spirits are born and if they can not either defend themselves against the darkness or they have power over it they will not be born into this existence._

_If you listened carefully you could hear a faint humming sound and after a while a small light then another and another until there where 4then they started to grow and materialize until they became 4 human shaped figures all wearing black cloaks._

"_Where am I?" said one of the figures "ah! ... What are you guys doing here?" they said turning around and seeing the other 3 and then they turned to look at each other in equal shock._

_After they all calmed down they decided to look around and after about 10 minuets of walking there was a flash of bright light and the 4 figures looked up to see a giant man with a moustache that spread as far as his shoulders._

"_Greetings new borns" the giant man said_

"_Um … hi … so who are you?" said one of the figures_

"_I am the Celestial Spirit King_

"_Ok so where are we?"_

"_You are in the celestial spirit world"_

"_Uh hu and what are we doing here?"_

"_You have died and have been granted a second chance at life as a celestial spirit"_

"_WHAT!"_

* * *

This is my first story and I hope ou like it so please rate and reveiw :-)


	2. Loki

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE SPIRITS?" the tallest shouted at the giant bearded spirit

"Well, my friend, the spirits (and myself) where watching your battle as nobodies and your final ones with the keyblade bearer and took pity on you and so here you are"

"So … um what are we meant to do here?"

"You shall help humans"

"Hu? I thought you said we are spirits"

"You are right, my friend, but you should know that there are 2 worlds. 1 is here in the spirit world and the other is a world called edras where humans live and some of them have the power to summon spirits to help them"

"How do they do that" said the smallest of the 4 who had a very feminine voice

"Well each spirit has a key that is used to summon them to edras however you need magic to do this and some of the people of edras can use magic and they are called mages"

"Oh … ok then but what will we do there?"

"When a group of mages come together they can form a group called a guild and in a guild they are able to take jobs to earn a living and in each of the jobs they have to use there magic to help"

"Ok I think I get it now"

"Wait I still have a question" said the shortest one

"Go on then" was the reply from the king

"Why us? Why just us and not the rest of the organisation as well?"

"Well your entire organisation had good intentions at the start however after a while they became corrupt and evil but you 4 kept to your good intentions and didn't waver until the very end"

"Cool" the cloaked person said whilst turning around to face the rest of the nobodies "woo hoo … so … so here we are then … um … what will we do until we are called to edras?"

"That is where I come in" said disembodied voice from the darkness

"Ahh impeccable timing my old friend" the king spoke

The clocked nobodies turned to see a man in his mid 20s with golden hair that seemed to resemble a lion's main. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt, a tie and the his blazer undone.

"Hello" He said "I am loki the lion spirit and I am here to help you along with things"

The nobodies looked at each other then back at Loki then the second tallest said

"You don't look like a lion (except for you hair)"

"Yeh I have been told that a lot he" he replied whilst stroking the back of his head and smiling "So can I get your names?"

The nobodies nodded and said in unison "Sure"

* * *

thank you if you have reviewed and I will try to correct things but my spelling and grammar is rubish.

P.S. hopefully I will be able to upload a new chapter 2-3 times a month so fingers crossed


	3. Who's who and what's what

**Me: Hello and thank you to all those who commented so here is Axel and Roxas to say the disclaimer = )**

**Axel: So georgina3101 does not own anything**

**Roxas: Except for the story line**

"Ok" said loki "When I point to you can you give me your name, your other name, your gender (even though it may be obvious) and your weapon"

"Sure" came a symphony of replies

"Lets go for … you" said loki pointing at one of the smaller nobodies

"Ok" they said taking of their hood to reveal a young teen with blue eyes, that would put the sky to shame, and blond hair which was spiked to the right "I am Roxas, my other name is the key to destiny, I am a boy and my weapon is a keyblade"

"Hum …" loki pondered "Ah!" his eyes lit up then he started to recite something under his breath that the nobodies could not make out then, after he was finished, he revealed a glowing orb of light "This" he announced "This is the power of light. Its energy will help you to control light and manipulate it to whatever your needs may be you will also gain power from light that is not yours and it will also increase your keyblades power significantly" as he said this the orb rose up above Roxas and dispelled leaving behind white sparks "Then next will be you" he said pointing at the one who had been next to Roxas the whole time.

"Oh … okay then" they said taking of their hood which reviled a young teenager with black hair, which followed her face, and deep black eyes to match "I am Xion, my other name is the other half, _**(authors note: I don't know if xion has one so I made one up but if you do know if she has one please tell me) **_I am a girl and I also fight with a keyblade"

"hu" he said giving a flash of a smile then he started to recite something under his breath that the nobodies could not make out then, after he was finished, he revealed an orb but instead of being white it was pure black and barley visible "This is the power of darkness like Roxas you will have control over darkness and you will be able to gain power from darkness that is not yours and it will also increase your keyblades power significantly" as he said this the orb rose up above Xion and dispelled leaving behind purple sparks "Now … you" pointing to the one who had done the most talking.

"Oh finally" came the response as they took of their hood which revieled an older teenager _**(authors note: I am just going to say their all teens because otherwise wouldn't it be odd if 2 adults where with 2 kids?) **_with bright red hair that was spiked in all directions, bright green eyes and small marks under them that looked like upside down triangles "I am Axel, my other name is the flurry of dancing flames, I am a guy and my weapons are a pair of chakram"

"hum …" said an intrigued loki "you are different from the other 2 … do you already control an element?"

"Yes I do it is fire so I don't need one of those orb thingimabobs you gave them"

"you are right but I will give you this" he started to recite something under his breath that the nobodies could not make out then, after he was finished, he revealed an orb that was bright orange "this will increase your chakrams power and your power over fire significantly and you will also gain power from fire that is not your own" as he said this the orb rose up above Axel and dispelled leaving behind red sparks "now finally is-"

"ME … yay" interrupted the last nobody

"Um … yeh"

They took of their hood to reveille an old teenager with deep blue eyes and their blond hair styled into a mullet (tall and thick) "I am Demyx" they said with a smile "my other name is the melodious nocturne, I am a guy, my weapon is a sitar and, before you ask, I can control water"

"oh ok here you go then with this orb will increase your sitars power and your power over water and you will also gain power from water that is not your own" as he said this the orb, that was in his hand, rose up above Demyx and dispelled leaving behind blue sparks "ok now for me" he cleared his throat "I am loki, my other name is Leo the lion, I am a man and my weapon is my ring and I am the leader of the golden key spirits"_** (authors note: I cant remember what they are called)**_

"What are the golden key spirits?" asked Roxas

"Well each star sign (Leo, Aries, Scorpio and so on) has a spirit and I am Leo the lion"

"So there are 11 others that are like you?"

"Yep and we, like you, have different powers from each other"

"Cool … so are we just going to stand here all day then?"

"Nope … hay ojisan can they leave?" they all turned to face the spirit king, who they had forgotten was there.

"Yes their existence is stable now and so I shall send them to their new homes"


	4. Sleeping and Believing

I am so sorry (to anyone who reads this) I was away camping WITH NO WI-FI OR CONECTIONS TO ... ANYWHERE ... sorry but I am back now so here is the next chapter for you lot so yay.

* * *

Erdolas

Lucy and the gang had just defeated Jerald and where enjoying a good rest under a tree, in a forest on the way back to the guild. Lucy had been staring at the incredibly blue sky and giving herself a mental congratulation when Loki appeared in front of her with a big smile on his face.

"Hello beautiful" he said

"Um … hi Loki what are you doing here?" came a slightly annoyed response

"Well" his expression became very serious "Do you know how a stellar spirit is born?"

"No how?"

After explaining to Lucy she said "Ok and why are you telling me this?"

"Because 4 new spirits have been born and I have been asked King-ojisan to find someone, in this world, to give there keys to and you are the person I could think of for the job"

Lucy didn't speak for a while then she nodded in response and Loki's eyes lit up

"Great!" he said "Oh it seems like I have to get back now"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out 4 fancy looking keys that where all black and had, at the end, a different symbol. One had the symbol of fire, another had the symbol of water, another was the symbol for the sun and the last was the symbol for the moon.

"This one" He pointed to the water "Is called Demyx. This one" He pointed to the fire "Is called Axel. This one" He pointed to the sun "Is called Roxas. And finally this one" He pointed to the moon "Is called Xion and now I will be off … ah I almost forgot to mention because they are new it wont take much magic to summon them and in the order I said there names in there gates are the gate to the melodious nocturne, the gate to the flurry of dancing flames, the gate to the key of destiny and the gate to the other one. You got that?"

"Um I think I do" she said slightly bewildered

"Great well see you later" he said.

As he disappeared Lucy looked at the keys then at the rest of the group. A boy with pink spiky hair was propped up against one of the trees with a blue cat on his head. On an opposite tree was a boy with black hair with nothing on but his boxers (Lucy shuddered) then on a tree that seemed to be over looking the 2 boys was a girl with bright red hair and wearing armour. All where asleep and all where smiling. So Lucy put the 4 new keys in her pocket and went back to sleep.

Spirit World

Axel looked at the other nobodies then back at the hut he was standing in front off then in a flash behind them Loki appeared.

"Sorry about that I just needed to make sure your keys got to the right person" he said with a smile

"What do you mean by that?" asked Xion

"You will find out soon enough but for the moment we will concentrate on that is here now … so have you been in the huts yet?"

"No" said Demyx "Are we aloud to?"

"Well yeh … considering they are your own"

"Are you serious?" shouted a slightly happy Axel

"Yes I am and they have already been decorated. However, you can change what is in there"

"Sweet" exclaimed Axel as he bounded into his hut

"Wait up!" shouted Roxas as he ran after him followed by Xion and Demyx.

* * *

Please review and ifyou can give e tips on how to improve aswell or anything youwould like to see.


	5. Is That Burned Victory I Smell?

**Okay first things first.**

**I apologise for me not updating this in ages and I have 2 excuses for that**

**1 is I had a HUGE writers block and**

**2 is that I dropped my laptop so it had to have it's screen replaced so I did not have access to the internet and such for about half a year.**

**So I apologise greatly.**

**Thank you to:**

_**jizang**_

_**xxSweet Memory**_

_**LureEndsCallIn**_

_**Uno**_

_**WereWolfPrincess1215**_

_**soulstealer55**_

_**stranger109**_

_**KayKay-2496**_

_**L**_

_**Gemmila moria**_

_**.Power**_

_**Kitako**_

_**Nemishiwa**_

_**Mooncry**_

**For all of you who favourite, review or just read here is chapter 5 of ****Fire, Water, Light, Dark And Magic**

It had been a fue days since Lucy had been given the 4 new keys and at the moment she was in a tight situation.

Why?

Well for starters she had entered a beauty contest during Mongolia's harvest festival, Fantasia, and all was going well right up until it was Lucy's turn and just as she had been getting into her performance she was interrupted by a blond haired woman and before Lucy could even wonder what was going on she had been turned into stone and when she woke up she had found out that all of Fairy Tail had been fighting each other to try and make sure that she, and the others that where turned into stone, where not destroyed.

So being her usual hyped up self she went to go and see if she could go and help out at all but to her luck she was cornered by Bixlow one of Luxus's group who had the magic to control separate dolls but she did not know how but what she did know is that they where shooting energy rays of some kind at her and she also knew that if one of them hit her she would not last long against him.

"Tch" she muttered to herself "Well at least they will be able to get some battle experience from this if nothing else so here goes nothing"

She pulled off a black key from it's holder on her belt and shouted "**Open the ****gate****of the flurry of dancing flames: Axel" **as she shoved the key into mid air and turning it as if to unlock an unseen door and as she did a rather large puff of smoke covered the area with some flames here and there. When it all cleared in the middle of the smoke explosion was a young man with bright red spiky hair wearing, what seemed to be, a long black trench coat that was zipped up all of the way and the hood down.

"Yo" said the newly appeared spirit "My name is Axel. Got it memorized?" and he gave a cheeky grin which riled Bixlow up slightly "And where am I" any and all atmosphere was lost there and then as both mages sweat dropped at his question until Bixlow started up his attack once again sending one of his dolls to attack the newly summoned Axel but even though it was fast all of the years of being a nobody was not all for nothing as he was able to easily dodge the incoming doll before burning it to a crisp in a split second.

"What the hell!" Axel cried out "What did I do to you?"

"Um?" Lucy called out slightly nervous "Hi um … my name is Lucy and you are one of my new stellar spirits that I had received a fue days ago from Loki"

"Oh you mean the Loki with the blond hair?"

"Yep that's him alright. But didn't he tell you anything about being called into this world?"

"No" was the deadpan answer and another round of sweat drops where served

"Well I will explain it all to you later but first can you fight him for now?" she pointed at Bixlow

He smirked "Sure easy as pie" before he stuck out his hands and flames burst forth from them and formed into 2 red circles with spikes all along the outside "Got it memorized?"

"Yeh yeh" came an impatient Bixlow before he grinned as well "So shell we get this party started?" as he finished one of his 'Babies' fired at the red head

It quickly came apparent to both Lucy and Axel that even if they destroyed the dolls they would keep on coming back for more.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Axel shouted as he sliced and burned another 2 of the dolls and Lucy whipped another one had enough to snap it in half.

The fight had been going on for about 10 minuets already and it was just repeating the same routine again and again. Dodge then attack all of the dolls and even though it took 10 minuets worth of fighting to get Axel to snap but it finally did and he went straight to the source of the annoyance.

Bixlow

Axel jumped into the air so that he could get towards the mage on the next building over then he threw both of his weapons at the offending mage after coating both of them with a generous amount of flames and because it al happened to quickly for Bixlow to react both of the weapons met there target easily enough by embedding themselves into the mages left shoulder and right leg causing both of them to bleed profusely for a while before the fire that had coated them sealed the wounds closing them up painfully.

And being a mage with not much physical training he blacked out.

The celebration afterwards was well deserved but also slightly awkward because neither of them knew much more than each others names but it was still enjoyable non the less before Axel decided it was his time to depart and, focusing on being with his friends, he left in another lot of smoke.

**Thank you for reading(if you do because for all I know I could be talking to myself) so … yeh … please review**

**XD**

**GG**


End file.
